


Dangerously Yours

by PoisonJack



Series: Sign me up [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, General au, Jack in a rut anyways lol, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Semi-Public Sex, as always morally grey fic whatever, possessive/territorial jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack's rut is here, initially unbeknownst to Rhys, but Rhys is ready and willing to take advantage of that fact.Basic smut and super fluff without much plot. This can be read without reading the previous work :)This fic pushed me over 1million words written on ao3 in under 4 years woo!





	Dangerously Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting off uploading this story for LITERALLY years. It's been _mostly_ complete the whole time, and I was afraid I'd lost the voice of the work this one is related to, soooo haven't uploaded til now haha
> 
> I've come a long way in this fandom since starting and written a LOT of different scenarios, but this was written when I hadn't really gotten to have them verbally expressing how much they love one another, and instead of cut it, I've left it in :) Ended up super fluffy but whatever, we can finally close a chapter on a series haha :)

Rhys was typing up some things from several departments into one comprehensive report at his desk, appreciating the silence in the CEO’s office; indicative that he and Jack were both hard at work. 

Just a little bit more and a seriously trying day would be all tied up.

Suddenly Jack was behind him, chin in his neck, and arms around Rhys' shoulders. The omega was surprised but grinned as he angled a look at the older man weighing him down. Unexpected, but not unwelcome. He’d been working too hard indeed. "Need a break?"

Jack just inhaled and pressed his nose further into the younger man's skin with a tired hum of the omega’s name. Rhys patted Jack's arms with his, wrapping fingers around one of Jack’s wrists with a knowing smirk back at the alpha.

"You wanna get dinner and watch a movie tonight?"

"Sounds like a good start." Jack draped himself over the younger man, dragging a hand down Rhys' torso to rest at the omega’s belt. He nibbled a love bite against Rhys’ neck as his hand pawed at Rhys’ crotch. It got an amused huff out of the younger man and an answering smile against Rhys’ skin.

"Anything I can help you with, mister CEO?"

The alpha murmured appreciatively as Rhys’ fingers moved playfully up and down his forearm, enticing the older man. Truthfully they were both overdue for a break. One involving a little more to it than just_ coffee._

Jack smirked lewdly, a wicked sparkle in his eyes. "What do you got in mind, pumpkin?"

Jack let go of him as Rhys spun around in his chair. The younger man grinned with pleasant surprise as his eyes fell on Jack's already-tented pants, and he leaned back to appreciate the sight of his mate a moment before settling his hands on Jack’s hips. 

That was as welcome a sight as ever to the tedium of department invoice approvals. He wasn’t about to question his good luck, and eyed the older man hungrily.

"Well well," Rhys said with a grin as he hooked his thumbs into the loops on Jack's pants and brought him closer. His eyes were on the bulge in the older man’s pants, and he licked his lips in thought, not looking at Jack. "The things I could do with_ you..._"

"The Vice President needs a little R&R, baby."

Rhys rolled his eyes. "I really wish you wouldn't call your dick that."

Jack was laughing as Rhys was already undoing his buckle and zipper. The alpha sighed at the release from the confines and pressure of his pants as his tented underwear stuck out impatiently towards Rhys. The omega ran his hands up and down Jack's thighs, thumbs tracing up the inseam with light teasing. Jack gave Rhys’ hair a fond tug that made the omega snort.

"You've been working too hard, Jack."

The alpha snorted. "That's _obvious,_ cupcake. My pretty mate is sitting here all gorgeous and ignoring me. Why do you think I came over here?”

Rhys laughed as he moved his hands up Jack's hips to work his pants a bit down his thighs. The lick of his lips did not go unnoticed by the CEO, who uttered a low growl of appreciation in the back of his throat. The omega stroked the skin beneath the elastic band with a smile, pausing in the freeing of his cock with a teasing edge. "Any special requests, handsome?"

Jack's hands had been messing with Rhys' hair, but he took Rhys’ chin in his hand and brushed a thumb over the omega’s grinning lips. Blue and green eyes met blue and brown, and Rhys took Jack's hand and sucked the alpha's thumb into his mouth. Jack groaned perhaps a bit louder than Rhys might have initially expected, but the younger man was only spurred on. The alpha must have been pent up indeed.

"Have a seat,_ sir,_" Rhys said cheekily as he vacated his own chair. 

"Don't start with that shit, kitten,” Jack warned as he settled down, the chair warm with the omega’s welcoming scent and body heat as they switched places.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rhys’ grin attested to the exact opposite.

Jack was leaning back in the chair, palming himself with a roll of his eyes. "You might think it's funny as hell but it doesn't exactly help my image to get a boner every time some peon addresses me as 'sir'. Quit laughing."

"_Yes sir,"_ Rhys told him cheekily as he got to his knees between the CEO’s legs. 

Jack growled at him and the omega batted his hands away from his pants as he freed Jack's cock from its confines. He gave a few firm strokes while Jack leaned back with a pleased sigh, his tip already leaking. This was just what he needed. 

"You_ are _extra pent up today, handsome."

Jack stroked a thumb over Rhys forearm, eyes on the progress of the omega’s hand over his cock. "You don't even know, sugar. Been needin’ you all day.”

Rhys smirked and got to work properly, licking at the man's cockhead before taking him shallowly into his mouth. Jack moaned and carded fingers through Rhys' hair, blunt nails lightly scratching at his scalp and getting a pleased purr from the omega in response. The sound had Jack moaning anew with the rumble around his cock.

Rhys was a little surprised by how quickly Jack came, though he chalked that up to working way too damn hard. He swallowed around the older man and really gave him a good and proper cockworshipping before Jack was pulling him into his lap with a growl of appreciation. 

“Damn baby, I really needed that.” Jack cuddled him close and grabbed the younger man’s chin to fit their mouths together. The taste of his own finish on his omega’s tongue made Jack practically purr, and he scented up and down Rhys’ throat and the back of his neck while the younger man squirmed in his lap. 

He would have liked to spend more time scenting the younger man if Rhys’ impatient whines to come--_ please, Jack, come ooon- _didn’t take priority. The older man chuckled before finally freeing the omega’s cock from his pants, and a few quick and dirty strokes had the younger man coming over his hand. Jack wiped the release onto Rhys’ pant leg without a second thought, nuzzling his neck and holding him tight.

“These were my good pants,” the omega whined, though he felt too good to really complain properly. They'd _both _needed that, prior stress now gone. 

“I’ll buy you new ones Rhysiecakes,” the alpha purred. 

Rhys huffed, but nothing to do about it now. Looks like he'd be leaving the office with his briefcase over his legs again.

One would think that by now he’d be keeping extra pairs of pants in his desk.

\--

Rhys was sitting next to Jack taking notes the next day as they listened to reports from various outposts on Pandora. 

Weapons distribution was going smoothly and sales were sky-high these few months following new product release; more or less a circle jerk meeting of ego-stroking for the sales department and a money-boner for Jack. It was easy though compared to R&D so Rhys counted his blessings and mostly zoned out unless needed.

An alpha handed her report to Rhys as she finished her presentation, as per usual conduct, and when the omega took it with the perfunctory polite smile, Jack lunged forward out of his chair and threw both hands down on the desk in front of Rhys.

The quick motion and surge of possessiveness through their bond made Rhys jump. The startled alpha before him immediately leapt back with a noise as everyone was giving Jack cautious, alarmed looks, waiting for someone to be shot. It wasn’t clear what the trespass here had been, or what had set the CEO off, and those still sitting down worried about the state of their paperwork and tablets before them perhaps being insulting to the alpha. 

Rhys put his hand on Jack's forearm as the alpha lowly growled at the room in general, then turned his attention to the omega at his side. The 'what the hell?' look Rhys was giving him had the older man settling back into his seat with a grumble, telling the room to continue with a snarl as if he hadn't just wanted to tear into the other alpha. 

To their credit, the others continued on with their own findings and reports, although somewhat cautiously keeping their distance from the CEO and his mate, and Rhys just looked over the report in his hands while trying to find what inside the document had angered Jack. 

His eye reported that the collective heart rates in the room were a bit faster than normal, and it was maybe cooler in the room than the halls, but that wasn’t even noteworthy. His eye provided that Jack was a degree or two _hotter _than normal and his testosterone levels were high, but Rhys wasn’t sure what the alpha’s norm was to even do anything with such information. Jack had always been a real alpha’s alpha, and aggressive as hell. It wouldn’t surprise the omega if the older man was an outlier on what was considered normal for alphas. Maybe he was just in a mood.

There was banter some time later when one head's reports conflicted with another, one beta growling at the other that accused him, and Rhys chose that moment to put his palm over the possessive hand Jack had had on his thigh for some time now. 

It got the CEO’s attention, a bemused look while his inferiors argued amongst themselves. Rhys could feel a wave of fondness hit him through the bond, warm and comforting and possessive at the same time, and he gave Jack a puzzled expression. "You okay?" he mouthed silently. Jack just offered him a grin and a reassuring pat to his thigh, taking Rhys' hand in his own. 

"You two idiots shut up," Jack addressed the betas arguing over data. "Were there any losses?"

An outpost had been taken over by bandits- not a huge loss but still a good warning for the company. They should do something about that; that much they agreed upon.

“Then beef up armed escorts, and use the prototypes to establish a wider safety zone. What am I paying these idiots for if I have to think up ideas for them?” Jack asked Rhys rhetorically. The room offered a few solutions and other opinions that would invariably end up the same, and Jack told them all to get out there and get it done or he’d use them as bandit bait.

Leaving the meeting, everyone gave Jack a wider berth than usual as they escaped the room. He snarled at anyone that got too close to Rhys, his scowl alone a deterrent, and when they were finally alone, Jack crowded the younger man's space with a smile, mood done a complete one-eighty.

"You're acting so weird today, Jack," Rhys told him with a concerned look. The alpha pushed him against the table they'd been sitting at until Rhys was sitting on top of it, Jack standing between his legs. The younger man only raised a brow at the obvious invitation, interested, yeah, hands on Jack's biceps and warmth coming to him again through their bond. He cocked his head at the older man as if he could figure him out. "Didn’t eat any of those sweets R&D sent up, right? You feel alright?”

"I’m perfect, pumpkin," Jack purred as he wrapped arms around the omega and nosed at his neck. He scraped teeth about the skin as he cuddled the younger man close. “Just sick to shit of these peons wasting my time. They take up way too much of it. Much rather be at home in bed with you.”

Rhys shivered as Jack was sucking a red mark onto his throat, and held tight to the alpha at the pleasurable feeling, wanting more. Jack all affectionate was something to behold, and he wasn’t about to question his good luck with the man’s mercurial moods. 

It had been a busy week, but they’d still spent plenty of time together, so there was no reason to be especially missing him or anything. Jack liked to sleep budged up against Rhys’ back at night, so there'd been no lack of closeness. And Jack hadn't been under any unusual pressure that he was aware of. 

But then again, if the older man just wanted to be sweet on him, then hell, Rhys would bask in the glow of the freely-given attention. He knew Jack loved him, but sometimes that extra little bit really drove the fact home.

"You're so gorgeous, you know that pumpkin? Best looking thing on this space station."

Rhys laughed. "Okay, what did you do?" he accused with a smirk.

"Hm?"

"You didn't throw out those shorts I like, did you?"

The alpha paused in the nibbling of Rhys’ neck. "The ratty ones with the hole in the ass?"

"Hey it's a small-"

"I wouldn't do something like that, kitten. I_ like_ the easy-access hole," he teased with a laugh. Jack tilted Rhys' head back with a tug on his hair and licked a hot stripe up his throat. "Damn you taste good. What’s your secret, cupcake?"

"Okay," Rhys said with pleasure-shaky voice, quickly getting interested in whatever the older man had planned, but still suspicious of this sudden sweet mood and buttering-him-up of his. "Just tell me now and get it over with: what did you do? How bad is it?"

Jack chuckled against his skin. "I didn't _do_ anything." He was sucking another mark below Rhys’ ear. "Can’t I just enjoy my pretty little mate after a crappy-ass boring meeting?” Rhys couldn’t help the grin splitting his face, though he was still suspicious with the attention. “Mm... All mine, right sugar?"

Rhys didn't know what had gotten into Jack at this point, but he also didn't care too much. With Jack swirling his tongue in the skin between neck and shoulder, Rhys’ attentions were elsewhere, thoughts thick and mostly on one thing only. "Jack… what…?"

"You want me, sweetheart? Tell me you want me," Jack growled, voice husky and raw with lust.

Rhys couldn't stop the pleasurable anticipatory shivers going through him, even if they were in some unlocked conference room in the middle of the day. Jack was just really good with his mouth, and there was no denying that tone in his voice. Coupled with the feedback from their bond-- the safety, possession, love, lust, _home_\- Rhys felt dizzy with the man’s attention. "Yes… yes I want you. Not on these reports though,” the omega said with an amused chuff. “You scared everyone enough they’ll probably implode if I ask for new copies.”

Jack snorted into his neck, tugging the younger man’s shirt out of his pants to draw fingertips over warm, soft skin. Rhys lowly moaned as Jack lightly bit the omega, and clung to the older man. 

“It'll spice up the documents, baby. Make ‘em more interesting,” Jack affirmed as he nipped at the younger man's skin. Rhys gave him a nip back that made the older man growl and pull back. His eyes were dilated with want as he looked at Rhys, and the omega grinned. The promise there was causing the younger man’s cock to fill out nicely against his pants, though he wasn’t particularly keen about getting it all over documents they’d have to take with them.

“Can’t you… like… wait until we get home tonight?” the younger man chuckled weakly, knowing he’d be easily swayed if Jack kept kissing him, and not too upset about that fact. He was way too interested in the older man to _not _want him. “Not that I don’t want to, but… Preferably on something softer than a desk?” Jack’s hand was on the back of his neck, massaging at his bonding spot, and Rhys felt himself go weak and slick with want for his alpha. Jack was pulling out all the stops, and Rhys was quickly losing his resolve.

“Then let me just get my mouth on you, sugar,” the older man whispered gruffly into his ear. “Come on, I’ll make it quick, real quick. Let the big bad boss-man make you feel real good.”

Rhys was trembling in excitement as Jack was already undoing the younger man’s belt and fly, pulling his pants and underwear down to growl with pleasure as the thick scent of the younger man hit him. The alpha nuzzled his nose at the base of his cock, making Rhys whine when he began mouthing at skin and balls. The younger man’s hands flew into Jack’s hair when the CEO started to suck him, and Jack didn’t even bitch about his ruined hairstyle. Not once.

In hindsight, _that_ should have clued Rhys in right there that something was up, but he was so lost to that skilled mouth and tongue that he was nothing but a tumult of pleasure and moans under the CEO, coming down his throat with choked sobs while Jack worked him mercilessly.

They left the conference room with Rhys in a pleased, post-orgasmic daze. Jack followed closely behind as he lead the younger man possessively by the back of the neck. The alpha still had a raging hardon straining obscenely from the front of his pants, but he didn’t give a shit about any of his idiot employees seeing it, growling in his throat at any eyes that lingered on his blissful husband.

Rhys wondered why Jack didn’t let him return the favor, and when he’d come out of his trance, he’d realized that there would be excited gossip about the size of Jack’s cock and what an aroused CEO smelled like, and it would make Rhys embarrassed and livid both that he’d allowed the older man out with him like that.

For now though, they went back to the office to-- _hopefully_, in Rhys’ mind- finish the deed. But then Jack got called to an emergency in the experimental bio-weapons division, and the angry mass of aroused alpha-- along with his drawn pistol- left the office in a huff to take names and lives.

Rhys sat at his desk, ignoring the full inbox he needed to tend to, and wondered just what in the hell had gotten into Jack today. 

Maybe it was time the two of them went on a vacation. A _proper _vacation. The last thing anyone needed was for Helios’ ruler to have a psychotic episode unrelated to incompetence or bandit thievery. And Jack turned into a big baby when he got sick, so Rhys wanted to make sure the alpha stayed in top physical health as well. Jack worked hard; he probably just needed a decent break and rest.

He placed a private call to Meg’s echo, asking the secretary if she could handle things on her own if he took Jack for a mental-health vacation. He knew it wasn’t for his heat-leave, but if she could, he would appreciate it. 

Her answer was stuttered, confident she could, but she sounded flustered on the other end. 

Rhys realized Jack had marched them both past her while still sporting a sizeable hardon for his mate. The omega blushed, and immediately opened a new tab on his comm to search for the biggest, nicest Hyperion gift basket he could find as both a thank you and an apology.

\--

They left the office together that evening after the alpha finally came back from bio-weapons. He carried the scent of blood, but none was on him, so that was good as far as Rhys was concerned. Jack was being more touchy feely than usual in the elevator that would bypass several departments and take them to a dinner reservation the older man had made for them. Jack’s cuddliness, even after what was amounting to _quite_ a waste of personnel, prompted Rhys to ask _again_ what had gotten into him; if he'd missed an anniversary or birthday or if Jack _had_ taken anything experimental from R&D. 

The alpha swore up and down that he just needed his omega, a break with his omega. Just wild for him, yup. Let him provide a nice meal and some excellent company and show him a good time.

Rhys idly wondered if Jack was maybe secretly _dying _of something to be pulling out all the stops, but decided that the alpha was almost_ too _healthy for his own damn good, and he'd know if something was up. 

Nothing for it than to just enjoy the treatment then. Maybe this was what married, bonded life was all about. He was glad he’d asked Meg’s help in getting Jack some rest, anyway. There were plenty of nearby destinations; maybe he could broach the topic during dinner.

Rhys stopped the elevator on a floor just above the one they needed, giving the older man a look. "Just let me drop this off real fast, and then let's get something to eat." Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, but Rhys gave him a little frown. “You _wanted _this taken care of over the weekend, right? Well it’s not gonna be if I don’t pass it along.” He also didn’t want open business needing tending to if he could convince the man to leave Helios for a while.

“Fine fine, whatever, kitten. Just make it fast.” Jack reluctantly let go of him, preferring not to watch the peons scatter like roaches in his presence (which would only add to the time it would take his mate to flag down whoever those files belonged to) and waited just in the hall for the omega to do his thing.

He watched as Rhys high-fived another amber-haired man, chatted rather amicably, and Jack felt anger course through him as he watched the idle touches and intense focus the other man had on his omega.

"...Yeah they're a few lines short of a proper code," Rhys was laughing as Jack was suddenly pulling him bodily against him. The omega laughed in startled surprise even as Jack growled. 

"_Who do you think you're touching asshole??"_

“Jack-- This is _Jerry_,” Rhys quickly explained, feeling like Jack’s behavior was getting clingier and clingier throughout the day and if he didn’t intervene then this poor guy would pay the price. “The one who’s been helping me track individual buyers? You gave him that bonus? Remember?” Rhys made quick, concerned introductions, and Jack only huffed and told the other man to get lost if he wanted to keep all his teeth. He did just that.

"_Jesus_, Jack, he was just being friendly and you’re acting way too weird," the omega pointed out as they took their leave of the floor. “Even _you_ could see that. What the hell is going on with you today?”

“He was a little_ too_ friendly, sugar,” the alpha grumbled, fingers threaded with Rhys’ own as they still walked to the restaurant Rhys had booked earlier in the day. “Don’t need anyone forgetting who you belong to.”

Rhys rolled his eyes and gave the older man’s shoulder a bump with his head. “I don’t think anyone will, Jack.” He lifted their held hands in the air so Jack could see the wedding ring he’d given the younger man. It made the alpha hum in his throat. “And don’t forget they all know who _you_ belong to, too.”

That made the older man practically purr with delight, and he clasped his own ringed hand over their entwined fingers, pulling him close for a kiss before continuing on to the restaurant.

\--

Jack was sitting budged right up next to Rhys though their table was large enough to seat six. And the CEO was intimidating the shit out of the staff at the restaurant. It wouldn’t have been too out of the ordinary if not for the extreme shifts in the older man’s mood-- even wild for Jack. It worried Rhys, but he had no answers.

Jack was nuzzling Rhys close, nipping at his throat and licking his skin. The waitress that delivered their food jumped when Jack snarled out at her approach, and she quickly got out of there as soon as china hit the table. Rhys didn’t even blame her.

"Jack, seriously. What did you do? Or _take?_ Something is up."

"Yeah it is,” the older man said with a chuckle. “Mmm I want you, pumpkin." 

The timbre of Jack’s voice and the nip at_ just_ the right spot on his throat sent excited shivers up Rhys’ back. He couldn't help but return the enthusiastic kiss Jack was suddenly pressing to his lips, though he tried not to get too distracted by the alpha’s come-ons.

It was hard, though. Jack was so damn good with his mouth, and even if Rhys thought it was weird, he could never say no to Jack for long. "Let's at least have dinner first, yeah?” The omega chuckled, his voice a husky purr. “You can kiss every inch of me later."

Jack growled with desire at such a statement, intent on devouring the younger man's mouth. Rhys had to admit he was a little loathe to stop it; Jack’s tongue made very persuasive arguments.

Rhys realized he was getting carried away with the older man, their food barely touched and getting cold. Ruler of Hyperion or not, they were starting to make a scene that people were ignoring a little too keenly. And he didn’t want to be on the cover of some gossip mag again for Vaughn to poke fun at him.

"Sweetheart.... Come with me to the coat room," Jack whispered in his ear as the older man’s hand pawed at the inside of Rhys’ thigh. It was making the omega shamefully slick if he was being honest.

"Wha-- Jack no, that's just... No." He didn't think anyone's coats deserved what Jack probably wanted to do on them. Fun idea but… poor coats. It wasn’t like anyone wouldn’t know it was them who did it, either.

"Rhysie, sugarpie," Jack growled out as he was biting at the younger man's neck. "If you don't come with me, I'm bending you over this table and having you in front of everyone."

Rhys' face flushed at that, and not completely from shock if he was being honest. His cock gave a lurch of interest, almost wanting to let the older man do just that.

The younger man quickly vacated the booth to make his way to the restaurant's coat room-- maybe shamefully excited but decided if he was, it was Jack’s fault- and Jack was hot on his heels.

The door wasn't even closed and Jack was all over him. It boosted Rhys’ ego more than a little bit that the CEO was so desperate to have him. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he liked it a great deal.

Jack had been very stressed out at work lately, and true, the man could benefit from a little rest and relaxation. But it was always hard to make him take any time off, so he usually took that stress out on Rhys in the most delicious of ways. And if today was any indication, then Jack was stressed to hell and back.

Jack was digging his hands into the front of Rhys' pants while the younger man just quietly laughed with arousal. He knew he shouldn't be having this much fun in the coat room of a very expensive restaurant but Jack's will was intoxicating.

Not that the younger man was complaining, especially with the way Jack was stretching him open.

"Mmm kitten..." 

“..._Just like that…_” Rhys breathed out, pressing his ass towards the alpha.

When he'd gotten the younger man bent over, working fingers in and out of the omega's slickness, Jack whispered low in Rhys' ear. "Rhysie... Kitten… Bet you’d like me to stick a pup in you…. Hope those pills of yours failed."

Rhys murmured something unintelligible, not quite hearing; hard to pay attention when Jack was working him open so expertly, his hole wet and wanting despite himself. He was begging Jack to hurry up and fuck him already, the semi-public space and the threat of getting caught or being heard _really _doing it for the younger man. He failed at hiding the moan ripped from his throat when Jack finally sank into him, not really hearing as Jack murmured dirty things in his ear.

Jack was biting at his neck and shoulder as they rapidly approached climax. Rhys was crying out in ecstasy, omega cock releasing in spurts over some unlucky person’s coat. The older man's groans grew annoyed as his hips stuttered in his thrusting, orgasm peaking as he worked the omega. "I just.... I wanna... _Fuck,_ Rhysie." Jack was coming with a moan, and Rhys was momentarily confused at the lack of pressure inside him. 

Jack wasn't knotting him, the CEO making aggravated sounds even though he'd just shot his load inside his pretty mate. His knot was_ outside_ of where it wanted to be most, but he hadn't pushed it because of where they were-- usually the alpha wouldn't give a shit; maybe even hang around in a closet or so for a bit. But this was too public, too quick. He was grinding his swollen knot against Rhys’ sensitive hole, but wasn't trying to push it into the younger man.

It made the omega confused. 

With Jack's words previous and his extra observation of their surroundings, the way he'd been acting all day, Rhys started to put the pieces together in silent horror as Jack finally removed himself from his hole, and the omega stood up.

"Jack... Jack _are you in rut?"_

“Mm… maybe.” The older man just growled as he was shoving himself back into his pants with little care. He was focused on stroking Rhys' bare buttocks with a sort of growled whine as his release dripped out of the omega. "This is such a waste..."

Rhys realized with a mixture of excitement and concern that Jack was slowly losing coherent control as his rut was coming on-- pulling up his pants with a grimace to the moisture leaking out of him- and figured the brunt of things was still to come. 

Jack was gathering him up in his arms to scent and cuddle. It was very pleasing, but this wasn't the time or the place. The look in Jack's eyes was deep, pupils blown. Yeah, Jack shouldn't be out in public unless Helios at large was properly warned.

"We need to get home, Jack. Now." A lecherous grin spread across the alpha's face. Rhys just gave a little shake of his head to wipe away that grin. "You're dangerous."

"OOOH you bet I am. Does that turn you on, princess?" The CEO growled, smirking.

_Yes,_ if he was being totally honest. 

But he was serious. Handsome Jack was already a rather dangerous man. He’d seen what he was willing to do to protect Rhys. But Handsome Jack in an alpha rut? Hell no, he should probably have the restaurant evacuate so he could get the CEO out with little trouble; and that was no exaggeration. Volatile didn't begin to describe it. There would be bloodshed for certain if anyone set him off. They'd avoided it so far but it would only get worse. Jack might seem to have his wits right now, with Rhys, alone, but around others.... That was not a good idea.

Rhys noticed as they left the restaurant that the other alphas were giving him a wide berth. They knew something that Rhys had only just realized. Either that, or Jack’s strong scent or dangerous glares kept everyone way. Rhys got him home without incident, sending Meg a message that they’d be taking that ‘vacation’ right here on Helios.

\--

As much of a very serious threat Jack could be during a rut, Rhys_ loved _it. He hadn’t experienced too many with the older man thus far, but he secretly looked forward to it. It was like all the fun of his heat but no suffering on his end and a whole surplus of orgasms. It was beautiful. Jack would say and do all sorts of shit he wouldn't normally, and it added to the surreality of the situation. He was affectionate as hell for one, far more demonstrative with his emotions, and Rhys luxuriated in Jack's single-minded focus.

"Rhysie, Rhysie, no one else will ever have you."

The omega grinned to himself, feeling Jack's lips at his lower back as possessive words of need left Jack’s lips. "Nope," the omega agreed, smiling to himself. He felt pressure as Jack sucked a kiss to the soft skin at his side; remained still and patient while Jack took his time marking the omega up. Rhys was reveling in the mixed sensations of Jack’s physical affection and the flow of warmth he felt in their bond. How much Jack wanted and needed him… It was enough to give Rhys an ego to match the CEO’s.

"You're all mine." Jack was slowly licking his way up Rhys' back, laying over the younger man's thighs. Rhys shivered in pleasure at the feeling of that tongue, cataloging all the marks Jack was putting on him. The alpha was in no hurry to do anything else at the moment, and Rhys was happy to lazily grind into the sheets.

"Do you love me?" Rhys asked with a teasing grin, looking over his shoulder back at the alpha as Jack growled with pleasure in his throat. Rhys was shamelessly taking advantage of the situation and he didn't care. He wanted to hear it, and Jack had little to no filter while in rut. 

"Oh I love you more than _anything,"_ the older man said with a bite to his hip and a hand smoothing over his ribs. 

Rhys decided to amp it up, his grin widening. "You love me more than Hyperion?"

Jack was nosing over his back, only half listening as he was inhaling the omega's scent and laving at his skin. "I love you more than Hyperion," Jack repeated absentmindedly, nosing about the younger man’s skin. He was smoothing a hand up Rhys' spine, pressed his lips to the omega’s skin. "I can't_ fuck_ Hyperion," he said as a realized afterthought. Rhys just laughed.

"If anyone could find a way, you could, Jack," the younger man told him with a smile.

Jack was sucking a bruise onto the omega's shoulder as his hand traced over Rhys' neck, his heart beating strong but calm, relaxed. "Are you happy, baby? Is that nice?”

He was nosing at his throat, and Rhys knew what the older man wanted to hear. It made him smile. "It’s the best. _You’re_ the best.”

"Oh yes yes yes kitten," the alpha sighed mindlessly. He lifted himself, climbing over Rhys to loom over him. The omega gave another look over his shoulder, propping himself up on elbows, grinning. He raised his ass up to the alpha, felt Jack's hard cock make contact with his skin. The CEO groaned and took him by the hips even as he bent to kiss the skin of his back. "Sweet Rhysie, all mine..."

The younger man pressed himself up against the alpha, urging him to action. He loved the tongue bath, he wasn't going to lie. Jack was absolutely worshipful of his body in times like these. But as sweet as slow was, Rhys was all wound up now. He wanted action. He_ needed _Jack to fuck him. And if he didn’t spur him on, Jack would go on cuddling him all night before he finally fucked himself into him.

“Jack… I _need_ you,” Rhys whined, pressing his ass more firmly towards the older man’s cock.

The CEO didn't need more than that before he was slipping inside the younger man with a groan. It made the omega’s toes curl as he began a smooth and slow rhythm, praise dripping from his lips as he told Rhys how perfect he was; how good he’d look on his knot, or big with his kid.

"Harder, Jack, harder," Rhys told him. But the alpha didn't, nipping, leisurely, firm and sure strokes into him. Rhys wanted _more_. A wicked glint entered the omega's eye. He knew how to get Jack to go harder when he was in a rut. "That alpha from advertising… he's been giving me the eye."

Jack growled at him, fingers digging into Rhys' hips hard enough to bruise, grinding himself into Rhys' ass, and the younger man _loved_ it. "_What _alpha?"

"Real big, strong. Handsome," Rhys purred out as Jack was fucking into him in earnest, slamming in hard with possessiveness that sent jolts to Rhys’ cock. 

Jack's growl against his skin reverberated in his chest and Rhys couldn't hide the grin on his face. There _was _no alpha in advertising. But the make-believe man had certainly come in handy in the past. Jack never asked for a name. It probably never entered his mind to ask, and by the time his rut was over, it never occurred to him 

Rhys cried out in pleasure. _That was it. Yes yes yes._

"_I'm your only alpha_," Jack growled out, biting him hard. Rhys groaned out deep and low as Jack worked him roughly. God he loved this. "Me. Just_ me."_

"Aaaah fuck _yes_ Jack..."

"Me," Jack groaned in his ear. "No one else, you're mine. Mine mine mine." Each word was punctuated with a thrust, and Rhys was already coming against the sheets, a happy moan as Jack kept up the rhythm until he found his own end. His knot swelling inside the younger man, Jack held tight to him and nuzzled at the back of his neck. "Mine. All mine."

"Yes Jack, all yours," Rhys sighed out shakily, satisfied. He angled his head to bare his throat to the alpha, and Jack dove right in with his mouth to press kisses to his skin and worry his ear. 

"Rhysie...my Rhysie. You’re_ perfect…_”

The omega smirked. Though the alpha's rut was much-shorter lived than his heats, he ate up every second of it. Jack's possessiveness, his declarations, his naked infatuation. Rhys knew he was toying with him but he also knew that Jack didn't care. The omega liked to hear it as much as the alpha liked to say it: "Do you love me?"

"Ooh I love you," Jack said lowly, licking at his throat, stroking his skin. "Rhysie… baby... Love you love you _love you. _Just… _goddamn._"

Rhys luxuriated under the attention, smiling in lazy satisfaction. It was times like these that he wondered how he behaved during a heat; what Jack said to him during those times. Jack talked a lot of nonsense during a rut. Or, more to the point, he was ridiculously emotional on the sweet side. Rhys was definitely eating it up. "How _much_ do you love me?" Rhys prodded, grinning to himself and locking every word away in his chest to muse on later.

"Mmm… so much… so much. All mine sweetheart. So much." He was kissing Rhys' ear, rubbing his skin. "You'll look so good with my kid on you. Nice and big… Mmm cupcake…”

Talk like this made him grin. Jack’s obsession with breeding him wasn’t so unusual as far as alpha ruts went. But they never really talked about that outside a rut. Rhys never even thought about it until Jack had started talking that way the first time the older man was going through a rut, and his alarm and Jack’s sheepishness when he was in his right mind again proved any worries unfounded. 

Neither of them were ready for kids right now. He liked it though, even got off on the gruff, self-assured tones Jack spoke in when he got like this. It had been the subject of some fantasies when the older man wasn’t around, that was for damn sure.

The loving on him and extra-affectionate touches was something to be enjoyed, but what energy Jack _didn’t _expend fucking him into a happy puddle had the alpha restless, patrolling the large penthouse for the nigh-impossibility of threats to his omega.

Rhys slept somewhat fitfully. Unlike during his heats, Jack stayed very active and had to be wooed to rest down with him. He prowled about the spacious penthouse, checking in on and settling next to Rhys, kissing and cuddling, sometimes fucking, before he was up again. It annoyed the omega, though he knew Jack couldn't help it. His instincts to protect his ‘nesting’ omega relaxing in their bedroom were hard to restrain.

"Jaaaack," Rhys' sleep-filled voice croaked as the older man’s spot in the bed next to him was cold. He heard quick footsteps, and Jack was sticking his head into the bedroom, eyes locking on Rhys before looking around. The younger man just smirked. "Jack, come lay with me."

The alpha snorted and shut the bedroom door before he climbed into the bed. Rhys immediately cuddled up to him and Jack was already over him scenting and kissing. "Need me?"

Rhys smiled. "Always." The younger man tipped his head back as Jack's lips worked over his throat and under his jaw. His stomach fluttered pleasantly as Jack's tongue worked in the crook of his neck. "Jack..."

The older man worked his way down Rhys' skin, kissing at the soft pale skin of his belly, nibbling a hip. "You know how good you'll look with my kid on you? Too gorgeous… way too gorgeous. All big and pretty..._ Fuck."_

Rhys just chuckled, threading hands through Jack's hair. The CEO always treated him well, but in rut Jack practically worshipped his body, free with his emotions. Rhys knew he could get anything he wanted when Jack was like this. Absolutely anything. Like a nice hard fuck. Rhys liked to push him, too. "How do you know you've done it already?"

Jack looked up from his belly, brow furrowed as he met the omega's eyes, his smile sly on that gorgeous face. The alpha drew himself back up over the omega and worked his legs around his waist. 

"I'll make sure sugar. You want it? You want it?"

"Yes Jack," Rhys humored him, wanting his mate regardless. He wiggled down the bed to fit tighter to the CEO. "Come on."

The alpha wiggled a finger into the younger man as Rhys sighed pleasantly. He was hot and slick for Jack, and the older man groaned as he stretched the omega below him. 

"More Jack, more," Rhys sighed as he pushed against the fingers worked into him. 

Jack spent a good deal of time both securing the perimeter of the penthouse and his omega. His single-mindedness to please, to seek Rhys’ approval and fuck him into the mattress, made for the most interesting three days of Rhys’ entire life.

\--

Jack had pleased him in ways in which the older man was going to be smelling like happy omega for a long while after. He was relaxed, laying on his belly with a hand slung over Rhys’ back, and the alpha had a sleeping smile on his passed-out face.

_Well needed and deserved,_ Rhys thought as he stroked a few hairs out of the older man’s face. Boy what a ride.

The barely-awake smile that spread onto Jack’s face as his eyes caught sight of Rhys made the younger man’s heart skip a beat. Jack leaned forward even as Rhys was bending to kiss his lips, a grin of his own on his face as their lips met.

Jack was in an_ excellent _mood. 

“Mmm mornin’ baby. Don’t you look cute as hell.”

“I’m a nightmare,” Rhys laughed as he considered the fluffy state of his hair and the various love bites and hickeys littering his body.

Jack pulled him close to hug him against his chest, chuckling and pressing lazy kisses to Rhys’ cheeks. “Love ya, pumpkin.”

“Love you too,” Rhys said kissing Jack’s lips with his own. He laid back down to hug the older man right. This was turning out to be an absolutely perfect morning. But then, the end of Jack’s ruts usually were, when the alpha was all fucked-out and cuddly towards the end. Rhys was already looking forward to the next one. His voice was teasing as he enjoyed Jack’s scent. “...Why can’t you always be this sweet?”

“Can’t have you getting used to it,” the older man teased and laughed at the affronted noise the younger man made. “Gettin’ all sassy on me once you realize how tightly you’ve got me wrapped ‘round that little finger of yours, Rhysie. Hyperion would be ruined.”

The omega chuckled, his heart rate up, and melting at the feedback from their bond. Jack loved him insanely, but it was never more obvious than after a rut. The warmth there was fierce and if he’d ever had doubts about how Jack felt about him before, their bond always reassured him.

Rhys clung a little, nuzzling the older man. “I love you so much, Jack. You know that, right?”

“Mmm say it again, but slower.”

Rhys snorted. “Ass.” He pressed a nipping kiss to the older man’s jaw, making Jack hiss then grin. The alpha pressed a proper kiss back to Rhys’ lips, and then let himself relax into the pillows a moment, keeping the omega close. Jack was still mellow. Rhys hoped the mood lasted all day.

“What’s today?”

“Tuesday.” The CEO stretched in a way that had Rhys pawing at him with poorly-disguised appreciation. The smile was heard in his voice. “How do you feel?”

“Good, but like I have a hangover,” Jack grumbled with a sigh, then opened his eyes and smiled at his mate. He raised a brow. “You?”

A self-satisfied grin slithered onto Rhys’ face. “I_ love_ when you're in rut.”

“That makes one of us,” Jack groaned, though he chuckled a little. “That get you hot, baby?”

“Yes.” There was no need to deny it. The admission made the older man laugh and sit up.

“Well you'll have to wait for the next one, sugar. I’m sure this place is going to hell while you’re having the time of your life on my knot.”

Rhys only snorted and spread himself over the older man like a blanket. “Meg has been taking care of everything, and whatever she hasn’t, she’s sent me. We can stay in bed, Jack.”

“Oh yeah? Think you can butter me up, sugar?”

“I _know_ I can.”

Jack laughed hard and then took Rhys’ face between his hands. “...and just how long has poor Meg been taking care of things, princess?”

Rhys chuckled and pressed his lips to Jack’s own before pulling back to smirk. “I… might’ve asked her for a week so I could take you on vacation somewhere…” Jack’s expression became quizzical, and Rhys chuckled a little, though he had nothing to be embarrassed about, and definitely wasn’t ashamed. “I thought you needed some rest and relaxation… You work really hard, handsome.”

“So you were gonna sneak me off to some beach or something where I could watch you prance around half-naked?” Jack groaned heavily and moved his hands to instead encompass the younger man, pulling him into the pillows as if they could both sink. “This goddamn rut interrupted_ that?”_

“To be fair,” Rhys started diplomatically to Jack’s own musings, “I didn’t get the chance to try and ask before this happened. I’m really glad I did, though.” Jack raised a brow at him, still set on being moody at the thought of missing out on Rhys in skimpy nothings. “I asked her for a week, Jack. We’ve still got a few days left… if you think you can manage it,” he slightly dared, hoping the CEO wouldn’t choose to go back to work.

“A few days, huh?” Jack’s fingers trilled on the back of Rhys’ neck, the omega squirming at the touch and making Jack chuckle. “Well hell, that’s not enough time to get to Aquator, but I know a couple shops that might have some string bikinis that would fit you, Rhysie.”

Rhys snorted and pressed his face into Jack’s chest, voice muffled. “...what’s the point when you can see everything already, Jack?”

The alpha snorted. “Kitten, you have_ no _appreciation for the theater of the thing.”

Rhys only laughed at that, his excitement through the bond making Jack grin, and the pair laid in bed a while longer browsing items on the echonet to make the most of the next few days of their stay-cation.

Rhys vetoed the idea of importing sand, but agreed to fruity liquors, trashy movies, and a _very_ sheer swimsuit under the condition that Jack wear the matching one. As they’d end up tearing them off each other anyways, Jack agreed wholeheartedly, his waggling eyebrows making his mate laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I can finally mark this series as complete FUCK! :D ahaha it has LITERALLY been sitting mostly written on my comp since the original story was finished x_x I just keep getting caught up in other ideas and having fun haha :D Originally this was going to be WAY longer, and i had a scene with Jack getting all pissed at a pizza delivery guy (we LOVE that trope yes? XD) but I just went with what shortness I had and just _needed_ this to be done. Here we are! :D WOO! ahha anyways thanks for sticking with this 'series', even if i didnt do what i wanted to with it, but hey, fun!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
